


Zorcy Drabble

by Sage_Sun



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Sun/pseuds/Sage_Sun
Summary: Zora and Percy cuddle.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar
Kudos: 6





	Zorcy Drabble

Percy sat in between Zora's long legs, her freckle-covered arms wrapped around the taller womans waist, as her face was buried in the crook of Zoras neck. A light pink dust danced on her freckled face.  
Zora looked down at Percy, pressing a soft, small peck on her forehead, earning a small whine and groan from the cop.  
Zora chuckled, pressing another kiss to Percy's cheek, Percy burying her face deeper in the crook.  
Percy whined again, before Zora lifted up Percy's head, pressing a soft yet firm kiss on her soft lips.

Percy was quite after that, much to Zoras amusement.


End file.
